ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elf Who Cried Raven
}} Vaarsuvius tries to get the rest of the Order to acknowledge Blackwing's existence. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Big Bird (as illusion) Transcript Roy: OK gang, Belkar says he has a lead on what I need for the mission, so let's split up, do some shopping, and meet back at this spot. Roy: Preferably sometime before the end of the book. Haley: I've got loot to sell, so Elan and I will hit the magic item tents. Durkon: I'll join ye, lass. Vaarsuvius: In that case, we shall seek out a vendor of reagents and components, so that we may purchase those required by my most powerful spells. Roy: "We"? Vaarsuvius: ...Yes, that is the pronoun I used. Roy: Vaarsuvius, you're the only one left. Who are you going with? Belkar: Please tell me you haven't cracked and started using the royal third person. Vaarsuvius: I refer to my raven familiar, Blackwing, who shall accompany in this task as he has done for all others. Vaarsuvius: Long have I neglected him, but that has now concluded. He has agreed to be a more active participant in our quest. Roy: ... Roy: Your what, now? Belkar: You have a familiar? When did you get a familiar? Haley: Huh. I didn't know that. Vaarsuvius: You did not—Miss Starshine, you were the one who bequeathed upon him his Common name! Haley: I was? I don't remember that. Roy: V, I think I would remember seeing a bird hanging around this whole time. Vaarsuvius: No, no, you do not understand. My raven only appeared when I acknowledged his existence. Elan: Oh! Like an imaginary friend! Vaarsuvius: No! Roy: Wouldn't a familiar have been involved in all our adventures so far, though? Haley: Yeah, where was this alleged raven when you were turned into a lizard? Belkar: Or when you were attacked by that death knight? Vaarsuvius: But—but he was actually THERE for those events!! Haley: Was he? Vaarsuvius: Look—look here. He is perched upon my shoulder this very moment. Belkar: I don't see anything. Vaarsuvius: That is because you have the sensory acuity of loose gravel, you moron! Belkar: ...Did you just call me a cutie? Roy: It's a very convincing illusion of a crow, V, but I don't understand why you're trying so hard to convince us that it's been there all along when it clearly hasn't. Vaarsuvius: It is not a crow, it's a RAVEN! Durkon: Aye, aye, a raven. Durkon: Best na ta challenge tha delusion. Roy: Look, whatever you and your pretend pet bird want to go do, fine, just be back here in, say, two hours. Haley: I think that super-spell V cast may have knocked a few pieces loose upstairs. Durkon: Aye, it's tragic, really. Elan: Silent Image. Elan: Look, I have a familiar now, too! Blackwing: Now that you feel my pain, the healing can begin. Vaarsuvius: I require a reminder as to why raining arcane destruction is not an appropriate response to all of life's indignities. Vaarsuvius: Quickly, please, before they are out of range. D&D Context * Silent Image is a 1st level bard spell, one that Elan has used since the beginning of the comics. It produces a visual illusion for as long as the caster maintains concentration on the image. Trivia * The title is a reference to the fable of The Boy Who Cried Wolf. * The illusion created by Elan is Big Bird from Sesame Street. This is the only appearance of Big Bird in Order of the Stick. * This strip upends the running gag that Blackwing only appears when Vaarsuvius acknowledged his existence. Now that V wants to have Blackwing around all the time, the rest of the party fails to acknowledge his existence, despite the events noted in the strip: ** Haley gave Blackwing his name in #154, One Bird with Two Dozen Arrows. ** In the same strip Belkar reminds V of Blackwing's existence and in what strip he first appeared. ** Blackwing attempted to eat V when V had been turned into a lizard in #178, The Early Bird Catches the Wizard. ** Blackwing appeared but failed to defend V against the Death Knight in #440, Flew the Coop. External Links * 674}} View the comic * 123604}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Silent Image Category:To Girard's Gate